A Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM for short)/Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA for short) dual-mode mobile phone is a mobile terminal that support both GSM and CDMA communication modes and can stand by in respective communication network simultaneously. This type of communication terminal requires that wireless modules supporting the two kinds of communication modes simultaneously. However, a mutual interference occurs when the operational frequencies of the two wireless modules are close to each other, such interference will affect the respective radio performances of the two wireless modules to a certain extent. This phenomenon is briefly called a GC mutual interference, that is, a GSM/CDMA mutual interference.
In the prior art, methods for inhibiting the GC mutual interference are mainly implemented by increasing the isolation between a GSM antenna and a CDMA antenna. As shown in FIG. 1, an existing GC dual-mode mobile phone comprises a CDMA RF circuit, a CDMA antenna, a GSM RF circuit, a GSM antenna and a baseband circuit, wherein the baseband circuit consists of a CDMA baseband chip and a GSM baseband chip, the above CDMA baseband chip, the CDMA RF circuit and the CDMA antenna are sequentially connected; the above GSM baseband chip, the GSM RF circuit and the GSM antenna are also sequentially connected. The antennas of an existing GC dual-mode mobile phone is realized in a manner that the GSM antenna is separated from the CDMA antenna, i.e., two antennas are used and are respectively placed at the upper and the lower ends of the mobile phone. By using this manner, it does not need to consider adopting any interference inhibition measure on the circuit, and the communication performance can be basically ensured during a practical application; however, it has the following problems.
1. The two antennas have the demand on space, which restricts the development of the modeling of the mobile phone towards miniaturization and thinness.
2. During the design process of the antennas, the isolation is mainly determined by the spatial distance between the two antennas, wherein the effects of other factors are not obvious, hence, there is not much improvement can be achieved for the RF isolation during the antenna tuning.